You take my breath away
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: 5th in my Queen Challenge series, Jakotsu, high on pain meds, calls Sui, but gets Ren instead.


You take my breath away...

By kira

_For Tasuki-chan, a fellow Ren/Sui lover..._

_Author's note: This is the fifth in our Queen Challenge, off the_ A Day At The Races _CD._ _My song is "You take my breath away" by Freddie Mercury and my line is,_ "You can reduce me to tears with a single sigh..."

888

Renkotsu was sitting on the sofa, reading his favorite book by Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle, _The Mote In God's Eye. _He was so engrossed in the book that it was several seconds before he realized the phone was ringing. Reaching over to answer it, he prayed he got it in time before it woke Suikotsu up.

"Hello, Hirata residence, Sugita speaking."

The person on the other end giggled. _"Ren...? It's me, Jak,"_ he chortled.

"Yes, it's Ren. Are you okay, Jak?"

"_Uh-hunh... Whatchya doin'?"_

"Reading..." Renkotsu said calmly.

"_Where's Sui?"_

"Sleeping..."

"_Yeah...? Oh..."_ There was a brief moment of silence. _"Why aren't you sleeping with him?"_

_Excuse me?_ Renkotsu thought. Heaving a long suffering sigh, he none-the-less answered truthfully. "Because he's tired and needed the sleep."

"_Oh..."_

"Yeah... Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"_Hmmm..."_ Jakotsu hummed. _"You can reduce me to tears with a single sigh_..." He hummed more of the song. _"So please don't go... __Don't leave me here all by myself...I get ever so lonely from time to time..."_

"Uh, Jak, are you high...?"

"_No... I'm just bored. So every time Sui makes a move does it destroy your mind?"_

Renkotsu chuckled. "Just as I thought, you are high. Where's Ban?"

"_He went down to the corner store to get some ice cream. Why?"_

"Just wondering... How long ago did he leave?"

"_I don't know... Hey, Ban honey!!"_ Jakotsu squealed, before hanging up the phone.

"Bye, Jak..." Renkotsu muttered as he also hung up. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his book again and started to read. He had barely finished the chapter when he heard the soft padding of his lover's footsteps as he approached. Looking up as he closed his book, Renkotsu grinned sheepishly at the sleep-tousled figure before him. "Sorry, Sui, I tried to get the phone..."

"That's okay, Ren." He yawned and stretched, placing one hand on the back of his neck the other in the small of his back, trying to work out the kinks. "Sorry, I'm dead tired. Hospital shift combined with Jak's accident make for one sleepy Sui." The pediatrician flopped down on the sofa. "So who was on the phone?"

"Jak."

"Jak? Is everything okay?"

"As far as I can tell. He sounds like he's high, but I guess that the pain meds talking." He chuckled ruefully. "No wonder Ban went out for ice cream."

Suikotsu looked at him like he had three heads. "Ice cream? I think I missed something here, Ren..."

The custom bike designer nodded. "Sorry, Jak called to serenade me, I guess wanted to sing to you, but settled for me, when I told him you were asleep. Anyway, when I asked where Ban was, he said he was out buying ice cream. I have the feeling if Ban didn't walk in at that moment he was going to serenade me again."

Suikotsu laughed. "Again?"

"Yeah... While you were at work, he called to tell me Ban was in the shower and he sang some Bette Midler for me. I think he meant to call Sesshomaru, because he kept calling me, 'Sessh,' and wanted to know why I wouldn't sing along with him."

"I'm sorry, Ren, I hope he wasn't too much of a pest."

Renkotsu shook his head and grinned. "Don't be, he's actually quite funny. But maybe you should call Ban and find out if he's okay."

"Okay..." Suikotsu reached for the phone as his lover stood up.

"I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks, Ren." Dialing the number, he waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"_Hi..."_

"Jak? It's Sui, Ren said you called."

"_Yeah... Ooooh...oooh... ooh... Take it, take it all away..."_

"Is Ban there?" Suikotsu patiently asked.

"_You can reduce me to tears with a single sigh... every breath that you take, any sound that you make... is a whisper in my ear..."_

"I could give up all my life for just one kiss..."

"_I would surely die... If you dismiss me from your love... Hey give me the phone back!! I'm singing with Sui!!"_

Suikotsu closed his eyes, imagining the scene on the other end of the phone; while he listened to them argue.

"_Hey, Sui...?"_

"Hello, Ban."

"_I'm sorry, he's bothering you."  
_

"He's no bother at all."

"_Thanks... although Rin is ready to kill him. He woke the baby up before."_

"Oh no..."

"_Yeah... I leave him alone for two minutes..."_

"Say no more. What I want to know is; what did they give him when he left the hospital and is he sticking to the schedule?" the pediatrician asked. He listened to Ban's reply. "If his leg is bothering him that much, give him an ice pack, but don't let him take more than what's prescribed or he's going to wind up back in the hospital."

"_I keep telling him that... Anyways, I'd better go someone needs my help."_

"Bye, Ban. Oh, and before I forget, I'll be by in the next day or two to take a look at him. And happy anniversary."

"_Thanks... bye."_

Suikotsu hung up the phone and sat there, arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. Softly humming _You take my breath away,_ he waited for his lover to return with their tea.

"Everything okay?" Ren asked, handing Suikotsu his tea.

"As well as could be expected." He sipped his tea. "I've got the next two days off, so I thought we could go visit. I'm thinking I might have to make some adjustments to his meds."

"That ought to be fun."

Suikotsu laughed. "Yeah, I don't know what it is, but you are being treated to a rare glimpse of my oldest and dearest friend at his, uh... 'finest.'"

"He is quite the character. I don't know how you or Ban put up with his antics, but I will give you this, life is never dull when he's around."

"That's certainly true. And I'm glad he is, too, otherwise, I never would have met you."

"Yeah..." Renkotsu grinned. "I mean how many couples can say they met because of someone else's collapsed lung."

"Exactly," Suikotsu said. He sipped his tea. "But don't forget that gash on your hand that needed stitches."

"And one anxious lover looking for something to take his mind off of things." Renkotsu sighed contentedly at the memory.

"Yeah..." _Jak's right,_ _you can reduce me to tears with a single sigh...And I like that..._


End file.
